For You In Full Bloossom
by ikuta.toma
Summary: I'm in love in that guy, so i'm going to him.. You are just my idol, i won't choose you..


Chapter 1- Mizuki's Moving Out

"Ashiya did you put your bags at the car?" her mother told her.

"Hai!" Ashiya answered.

"Uhm, come on lets go." Her mother went out the house.

"Ow. I'll miss this house, my friends my.." "What did my imotoo saying about?" Her brother came.

"Onee-chan?!" Ashiya shouted.

"Why? What did I do?" Her brother asked with confusing eyes.

"You frighten me neh!" Ashiya answered.

Her brother hugged her "You still didn't change neh, hehe, this is what I like about you" Her brother said.

"Onee-chan?" Ashiya was bit confused.

"Hehe. Come on. You'll be late" Her brother went out. Ashiya was alone at the house.

"Okaasama, otoosan, onee-chan." Ashiya cried and went out.

"Daijoubo desuka?" Her mother asks her and tapped her back.

"Hai!" Ashiya answered and she went inside the car.

Her father was starting the engine and he drove Ashiya to the airport. Ther was silence inside the car. Her father was driving, her mother was at the front sit, and her brother was beside her.

"Ashiya did you put your passport,wallet, and yur important things in your sling bag already?" Her mother broke the silence. "Uhm hai!" She answred.

At the airport.

"I'll be going" She said.

"Chotto" Her brother said.

"Nani?" She answered.

"I bought you a present." Her brother lend a present t o her.

It was pack in a beautiful paper bag. When she opened it she was shock.

"iPod??" Ashiya said shockingly.

"I already uploaded song on it" Her brother answered.

She cried and hugged her brother.

"Hounto neh, arigatou onee-chan!". Her brother hugged her back tightly

"Be careful nah.".

"Okaa-sama!!" he hugged her mother.

"otoosan!!" and he also hugged her father.

"Be carefull neh. Don't forget t email us." Her mother said with tears.

"Hai!" She answered. Her did not say anything.

"Flight to Japan will be on" The speaker announced.

"Jya!! I'll keep going" She walked with tears.

Inside the plane Ashiya was looking at the window. She can't see her family anymore because of many people.

"Ow. Hmm." She said to herself.

She was on VIP room to ease herself. When she open her sling bag she saw the iPod that her brother gave to her. She used it.

"Soggoi. My favorite songs" She smiled.

Ashiya went to the bathroom. She bumped to a guy.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

"Are you ok? Sorry!! I did not mean to bumped you. Sorry" The guy apologize.

"It's ok." She answered and hurriedly went inside the C.R.

After using the C.R. She went to her room.

"Ow what do the bumped guy looked? I forgot his face" She was puzzled.

"Ahh never mind. I dont care about him" She added.

When they arrive at Japan's Airport she pack her things up and went to find a cab. When she saw the exit she bumped the same guy again. Then her iPod fell down. But she did not know.

"Hey watch it." She exclaimed again.

She went outside, and rode in the cab. The guy found her iPod and he pick it. She find Ashiya, but she did not catch her because the airport was crowded.

When Ashiya arrive to their old house she fell like crying. She open the door. The house was clean. Complete appliances, and neat. Her room was on the second floor. There where 3 rooms at the secnd room, and two rooms at the first floor.

"Okairi" Ashiya said.

She went to her room and sleep. When she woke up it was already 5:30 pm. She went downstairs to cook for dinner.

"Eh?? I forgot to restock the refrigerator." She said.

She went to her room dressed up, get her wallet and went the the nearest store. Their house was in the city, so it is not difficult to her to find stores. Big Malls over there, store over here, and stores anywhere. She enters to the grocery store.

"Irahaimase" The cashier greeted her.

And Ashiya smiled. She went to the refrigerator and pick up the food needed. She bought tissue, junk foods for snack time, wall clock, alarm clock and everything she needed in the house. She went to the cashier and pay all of the things she want to buy. The cashier look at her.

"Hai?" Ashiya said.

"Ashiya-chan?" The cashier said and want to hug her.

"Uhm. Did we met somewhere?" Ashiya did not recognize the cashier girl.

"It's me Gilbert!! He introduced himself to Ashiya.

"Gilbert? Why are you here i thought your in Berkeley?" Ashiya was shock.

"Iie, they where in Berkeley" He smiled.

"They? hat do you mean by that?" She ask.

"My okaasama, otoosan, and my imotoo. The are in Berkeley" He answered.

"Why are you here? Being a cashier? Your life there is nice neh" She said.

"Hehehe. I just came here last three days. I heard that you will take the rest of your higschool life here. So i decided to come here too." He explained.

"Eh? Then why are you doing this job?" She was still confused.

"To pay the rent of he house that i went on, and to buy my daily needs." He explained much further.

"Ahh soukka. Uhm you can sleep in our house. Besides i'm the only person who lives in our house." She offered.

"Eh?? Are you sure?" He can't believe what Ashiya offered.

"Hai!! Pretty sure of it." She clarify.

"Uhm, is it ok for you?" He is still not convinced.

"Yup!! Come on. Leave this work. Come" She pulled Gilbert's hands.

Ashiya paid the bill's in the grocery. And they both went to the house.

"This house did not change neh? It is the same as the past few years look." He said.

"Hai!! Otoosan want to renovate this house, demo akoosama don't want this house tp e renovated. Like what you said, she wan it the same as the past few years look." She said.

Ashiya restock the refrigerator and cook for dinner. While Gilbert was cleaning the yard. In dinner time they both eat dinner together.

"So, we did not see each other this summer neh. Busy?" Gilbert open a topic.

"Iie, i had plan to visit you this summer to say that i will transfer here. Demo i dont know what streat you live Berkeley" She clarify.

"Ahh soukka." He smiled.

"Hey, you know where street i live in California!! You did not visit me." She was teasing him.

"Oww.. Hehehehe. I can't, because my parent are not in the house always, so i can't tell them that i will visit you." He said.

"Daijoubo neh. I'm just joking" She smiled.

After dinner they both prepared their bed. Gilbert uses Ashiya's onee-chan's room.

"It's complete neh. this room had play station, t.v, dvd's, books, pocket books, manga, and toys." She said

Ashiya turn back to get Gilbert's pillows and blanket. Whe she faced Gilbert to give the blnket and pillow she fell down on him accidentally and they almost kissed. Ashiya hurriedly stand up.

"Gomen." She apologize.

She run to her room. Her room and Gilbert's room are just neighbor. She went outside her rom\om and lock her room. While Gilbert is picking his blanket and pillow, Ashiya open her door.

"Oyasumi!" She said and hurriedly slam the door.

Gilbert can't help just smile.

Early morning Ashiya woke up and prepare fr breakfast. In a minute Gilbert woke up too. They ate together.

"Uhm, etoo. Gomen what happen last night. It was an accident i did not mean to do it" Ashiya apologized.

"Daijoubo nah! I know it's an accident. Don't worry" Gilbert smiled.

After dinner Ashiya and Gilbert cleaned the house. After cleaning Ashiya watched T.V. while Gilbert went out t find a job. In the news Ashiya saw a high jumper named Sano Izumi. She was attracted to Sano. When she research all about Sano she found out that he went to an all boys school. She want's to meet Sano in personal. So she decided to enter in all boys school. She went to Ohsaka Gakuen to enroll. The staff did now that she's a girl because she had short hair and she wears boys stuff. She went home and told Gilbert all about the foolishness first Gilbert was shock. Ashiya explained everthing.

"If your sure about that well i'll support you." He said.

"I'm sure about it. Arigatou nah for understanding me!!" She replied.

"Well if you need help I'm here for you, always." He hugged her.

"Arigatou nah!!" She replied

At night after dinner she pack her things.

"Neh Gilbert-kun" She went to Gilbert's room.

"Hai?" He replied.

"Please do not tell my parent's all about this!! Onegai shimasu!!" She beg.

"Ooo..ofcourse i won't." He said.

Early morning when Gilbert woke up. Ashiya was not in the house any more. Ashiya Left a letter at the refregerator saying:

"Gilbert-kun, i did not have a chance to say goodbye to you because yuor asleep. Be careful and please watch for our house!! Sayonara!! Ashiya"

"Hehehe. You did this again neh." Gilbert cried.

"You make me cry again" He added.

Next Chapter!!

Chapter 2-Ashiya's First Day Of School


End file.
